deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs. Dante
Dant vs Ded.png|Gogeta46power DEADPOOL (MARVEL) X Dante (Devil May Cry).png Who Will Win? Deadpool Dante Draw Better? Marvel Comics Devil May Cry Same Description Marvel Comics vs Devil May Cry! Which one of these red-clad, sword and gun using- cocky mercenaries would take it in a battle to the death. This is Gogeta46power's 15th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Mercenaries, they are badass guns for hire, that when you pay them right can do wonders for you. Nina: And when you are cocky, red wearing, sword and gunslinging, mercenaries then you are definitely ready for battle. Gogeta: Like Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. Nina: And Dante, the sexy son of Sparda. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a... Nina: DEATH BATTLE!!! Deadpool Gogeta: Wooo Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. Finally we use him, it has been so damn long and finally the use of Deadpool is happening I mean come on, the badass mercenary of Marvel that may or may not be a copy of a certain mercenary from DC Comics, yeah that guy. He is maybe one of the most recognizable Marvel characters in recent times, oh fuck it.he is the the most recognizable, also I feel bad for the parents that took their little kids to the Deadpool movie, never did they think that it would turn out like that. Nina: Let me guess, his backstory is something of a sob story that is so sad we cannot even cry to it because Deadpool is who he is right? Yeah I am not crying to it no matter what it is, hell what is it anyway, I need to know this. Well at first he was a simple mercenary doing missions and such he was pretty good at it. His life may have been decent if it were not for one little fact, he kind of got cancer and his life just went down the drain. Deadpool: YOU SAID IT! BY THE WAY I AM HERE NOW! Gogeta: God damn it, I forgot he can break the 4th wall, so he has access to be here since he is not confined to the rules of fiction, but anyway he left his wife for that sole reason, but department K took him and promised to cure him of this deadly illness. But he of course was not cured of cancer, instead became a lab monkey by being injected with a dose of Wolverine's healing factor. Should I even ask, no it is a comic book there is no reason to ask because it would easily give me a headache. Nina: Being said lab monkey, they tested on him knowing he would not die and there was nothing he could do about it. Until he realized "wait, they cannot kill me no matter what" so under the gambling ring the "Deadpool" where he gets his own name, he escaped right out of the place and started to wander the world or go back to other places realizing that these experiments did something to his mind, it kind of made him crazy. Deadpool: I mean like they said before, due to this I learned how to break the 4th wall. That is how I am here now and I even used this in my combat style and being able to do a lot with it. I mean have you seen me, I am Deadpool the only Superhero that people care about, by the way Nina, here's my number. Call me someday. Gogeta: Yeah fuck off, being a mercenary he is pretty fucking skilled with a blade. Maybe a little too skilled with a blade seeing how he can effortlessly face against Taskmaster and even outwit him, due to how unpredictable he is and Taskmaster's ability is literally getting through his opponent's attacks before they even do the attacks, so yeah good luck reacting his attacks. Nina: But being a mercenary he has all sorts of tools and weapons for combat, with his most common being his twin katanas in where he uses these he can easily slit people's throats like it is nothing. And he has the most training with them as also being a mercenary they are his go to weapons. His other go to weapon is his twin pistols where he is an amazing marksman with them nowhere as good as the purple clad Hawkeye. Deadpool: Yeah yeah I can use those weapons, but there is much more to my amazing arsenal like a teleportation device which lets me teleport a few meters near instantly, good for bashing in heads... speaking of bashing in heads I can use my trusty hammers to clobbah and dang Kirbehs that happen to enter my field of vision oh fuck it I kill everything like that, I am a special little boy and don't forget it.''' Gogeta: Yeah, other than swords and guns he also packs machine guns, hammers, twin sais, the normal grenades people love and other ordinary mercenary weapons that one could think of. But he has a special fictional power usually dubbed the magic satchel in where he could pull basically anything that he sets his mind to at one time, such as all of the normal weapons because he has pockets, but not that big. So theoretically even if his swords do break somehow, he can just pull out new ones and continue the fight like nothing even happened before, and then promptly kick ass and be annoying like usual. Nina: Those weapons are cool but he does have some more unconvential weapons he pulls out such as a chainsaw in which he uses to fight well no shit. He even has laser pistols to shoot out lasers and even a rocket launcher for those extra special moments. Or even... a FUCKING DUBSTEP GUN, jesus that is so powerful it defeated Carnage in one shot, and that is after he got more resistent to loud noises. Deadpool: OOOH DONT FORGET MY GRAPPLING HOOKS, I AM LIKE THE BAT, AND I CAN FlING AROUND EVERYWHERE WOOHOO IT IS SO FUN. I HAVE SHURIKENS TO BE A NARUTO WEEB AND ALSO A SNIPER RIFLE TO BE AN MLG PRO SKILLER HAHAHAHAHA... I JUST SAID THAT AND I DO NOT CARE, I HAVE GOTTEN FAR TOO INSANE NOW! Gogeta: This guy is pretty strong, being able to lift up entire trucks with no effort and casually lift 800 lbs as a casual workout, eh nowhere near my siamese tiger workout. He can effortlessly kick people through walls and even snap a man's neck with nothing but two simple fingers. Also he can totally kick Hulk's green ass and that is a joke because he really cannot. Nina: And he is fast, being able to be a casual bullet timer and can keep up with Spiderman's Spider Sense putting at speeds so fast it is barely calculable. Also his regeneration makes him nigh unkillable, like taking a hit so hard he hit an asteroid and the asteroid got destroyed, he regenerated. Also he was melted into a puddle, unfortunately for him, this regeneration becomes his biggest flaw. Deadpool: ME! FLAWED! YEAH RIGHT I AM THE RAGING SEX MACHINE OF PERFECTION! I GET ALL THE LADIES AND THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND GOD! I AM UNKILLABLE AND ALL OF YOU IDIOTS KNOW THAT! Gogeta: Yes, you think you are unstoppable but you are not, you have been defeated on many occasions such as by the person you robbed the healing factor of Wolverine himself, and other people part of Shield. And do we have to speak about Thanos, he got rid of your immortality just to KILL you! Now you get to fuck death so good for you I guess. Nina: Even so, he is honestly a good marksmen and mercenary anyway. Deadpool: OH THANK YOU AND FUCK YOU ANYWAY! NOW ONTO THE COPY OF ME STUPID ALIGHIERI PERSON MAN! Dante Gogeta: Badass is a word with big meaning in fiction, it is measured on many things, how brooding and cool you are, maybe how big of a sword you have, or even how accurate of a marksmen you are. All of those things can be badass if used correctly but what about having a job that is literally one thing, "give me money and I will kill any demon for you, no matter how powerful said demon may be. Nina: That's right, this is a job for a mercenary that kills demons for a living, and you thought army men's jobs were insane. Now who would do this job, well how about the son of a demon named Sparda and also a human mother so Dante is both demon and human at the same time, awesome. With his twin brother Vergil they lived on, until one fateful day that would shape Dante's life for the better of everyone, and don't debate that because its true. Gogeta: Remember Sparda his father, turns out he is took over the entirety of hell and banished its leader Mundus until Sparda died and Mundus' demons decided to get some revenge by killing his family and so they did, but unfortunately they did not kill one person or two people but lets not mention that to leave out confusion, all we need to care about is that grave mistake that those demons made. Nina: You would think that a proffesion of that calibur would be bad for his health and too dangerous but for him it is just a simple thing he can do to fight Mundus. Kill all of his demons like they are nothing I mean he is so casual and cocky that it is surprising that he has not been slain yet, but he is still around being a complete badass and dispatching demons for fun and also for that glorius big bux, I mean it must cost a lot to get him a job. Gogeta: Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Gogeta46power